


[Podfic] girl you got the chops

by hopelesse



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Chirping, F/F, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of "girl you got the chops" by Isozyme.In the words of Canadian underground indie pop-punk band Mother Mother: I’ll tell you what a woman loves most / it’s a man who can slap but can also stroke.
Relationships: Betty-Anne/Mary-Anne (Letterkenny), Jonesy/Reilly (Letterkenny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] girl you got the chops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [girl you got the chops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303354) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 10 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/letterkennygirlyougotthechops)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Isozyme
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Work skin:** Azdaema




End file.
